Half a Moon and a World Away
by Phantom Sirius Black
Summary: Harry Potter can finally say he has a family. He has spent the whole summer with them and it has become his best yet. Only, on the other side of the world one of his friends's family begans to fall apart.
1. Early Birthday Gift

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and i really don't want to. But I doown this fic.Fosrt off I would like to thank you for reading my story, and just to let you know even though the storystarts off with Harry, It's really notsuppose to be about him.And just to let you know, I can't spell too well so I am sorry if there are too many mistakes.Oh, I know about the people who like their stories to follow the script (I have been threatened by one before) So just to let you know, this is an AU (alternate universe) so it won't follow the excat story line. I guess you can say it's in the 5th year but has nothing to do with the 5th book.i hope you like it. Sorry this was so long...Enjoy...**

Chapter 1: The Early Birthday Gift

Harry awoke close to noon. He shielded his eyes from the sunlight that poured in though his open window. The sun felt warm on his tired face. Harry felt strangely happy that one morning, and strangely, he was smiling. Harry kicked the thin blanket off of his thin body. He jumped out of his worn out bed and looked around his small room that was his home for the summer.

Harry sighed and wondered why he felt so happy. Normally he would feel extremely depressed because school had just finished and he had to spend two whole months on Private Drive. Harry took off his pajamas and put on his clothes (which were five sizes too big.)

With a great smile on his face, Harry opened the door and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Then, he stopped, dead in his tracks.

"Good morning, Harry." said uncle Vernon, smiling. Next to him sat his wife, Petunia, and Dudley, also smiling. "How was your night? Did you have a good sleep?" Asked Vernon. They were all sitting on the table, the breakfast untouched, as if waiting for Harry to come and eat with them.

"What...is going on?" Harry asked, his smile long ago faded away. Then, Harry noticed that his "family" was all sweating profusely. Harry looked past them and focused his stare at the window. On the window was a refection of someone.

That someone was dressed in a cloak with his hood up, so his face was unseen. The man had his arm stretched outward and seemed to be holding a stick or...

A WAND! Harry's mind screamed. Harry put his own hand into his pocket and wrapped his long fingers around his own. He was able to get it half way out before the cloaked figure appeared in front of him with a loud crack. Harry stumbled backwards and fell onto the clean wooden floor.

The man, Harry guessed, lifted his arms up and wrapped his thin fingers around his hood and pulled it down slowly.

Harry shut his eyes quickly, anticipating his scar to start hurting. He waited and waited but it didn't even tickle. Slowly he opened his eyes one by one and looked up at the body in front of him.

"You are extremely jumpy, Harry." Said a voice he knew all too well.

Harry blinked and rubbed his eyes. "S-Sirius?"

Sirius Black looked down at Harry, with a happy smile and happily said, "Hello there, Harry."

"W-What are you doing here? Out in the open?" Harry asked and picked himself up and off the floor and without waiting for an answer, he ran to his godfather and hugged him tightly. After a few minuets, Harry released his godfather and asked him, "What are you doing here?"

Sirius smiled, "Well, giving you your gift."

"My gift? You mean my birthday gift?"

He nodded.

"But my birthday isn't for another few weeks." Harry said and looked deep into Sirius's eyes.

"Well," Sirius started, "I couldn't wait."

Harry laughed loudly, "It's my birthday and you couldn't wait?"

Black smiled, "Well, go and get your things."

"My-My things?" Harry asked confused.

"Unless you rather...you know...stay." He said, and the tone of his voice changed dramatically.

You mean...live with you?" Harry asked talking a step backwards.

Sirius shrugged, "Well...that is if you want to...I won't force you to...if you rather...stay."

Harry smiled, turned and ran up the stairs three at a time. He quickly packed all of his things and with in five minuets he was down in front of the kitchen with everything he owned. Harry looked up at his aunt and uncle and noticed that they were still sitting in the same place they were before. Then Harry, again, looked past them and looked at the window. The reflection of the man was still standing there with his arm up. Harry looked back at Sirius and whispered, "Who is that? That man."

Sirius turned and smiled. He looked back at Harry and said, "An old friend of ours. Well, James, Remus and I. He never liked nor trusted Peter." He looked back the man and called out to him, "Theif...Hey, Theif!"

But the man kept standing there with his arm out stretched.

Harry looked back at Sirius, "can he...hear?"

"Yeah...he's probably listening to his music...again. Theif!" Sirius yelled one last time.

The hooded figure, Theif, turned his head around toward Sirius. With his left hand, he pulled off his hood and let it fall to his back. He, then, pulled out what looked like muggle headphones form his ears. "Did you call me?"

Harry looked at the young man, though he looked more like a woman than a man. He had long, silky straight blonde hair that fell gracefully to his hips. His eyes were a neon green and his skin was a soft ivory and looked very smooth.

Sirius smiled and told them that they were leaving. Thief looked at Vernon, Petunia and Dudley. "If any of you ever mention, to anyone, that we were here, I will cast the 'Elur Elpmis' curse on your fat son." He said and pointed his wand at Dudley.

Petunia held Dudley tight and he began to whimper as Harry ans Thief followed Sirius out of the house. Harry looked up at Theif and jumped up when Thief grabed his hands.

"It's such and honor, Master Potter! Such an honor to fianlly meet you, to finally be infornt of you! You look just like your father, and you have your mother's eyes!" Thief yelled excitedly shaking Harry's eyes.

"Thief, let Harry, go."Sirius said and Thoef released Harry form his grasp

Theif looked up at Sirius and quickly looked back to the ground and took a step backwards. Sirius looked at Harry.

"Harry? Do you have your father's cloak with you?"

"Yes." Harry nodded, "why?"

"Do you mind if I borrow it?" Sirius asked looking around. "So I won't be seen."

"Oh! Sure!" Harry said excitedly and pulled his trunk closer to him. He went to his knees and dug through it's contents. Harry looked up at Theif and said, "So...did you like my dad?"

"Yes! We were very good friends!" Theif said excitedly, smiling very big.

Harry smiled and pulled out the glossy cloak and handed it to his godfather.

Sirius took the cloak carefully and held it tight in his hands, and traced the lining with his thin fingers, remembering James. He smiled sadly and pulled himself out of his memories. He walked behind Theif, which shielded him from view from the street and bypasses. Soon the cloak as on him and Theif helped Harry carry the trunk.

Harry looked up at Theif and back to were Sirius was suppose to be walking. Harry looked back at Theif and decided to start a conversation. "So...Theif...is it?"

"Yes! Theif!" He said smiling that great big smile again. "Theif is short for my real name. "He said and tapped his finger against his lips. "My real name is Theiantras Fornentesan, from the Elven lands."

"Elven!" Harry spat out and stopped so suddenly that he felt Sirius bump into him. "You're a...an elf?...Like the house--?"

"No! Not a house elf!" Thief said laughing a little. "We have no relation, our species that is. No, I'm an elf from the Silvanast."

"Less talking more walking!" Sirius said harshly from under the cloak.

Theif made a quick bow, turned on the balls of his feet and began walking with the trunk in his hands. Harry followed him and asked more questions.

"Can you do magic? Do you know who Voldemort is? Do elves really live for ever? Do you fight? How did you meet my dad? Did you go to Hogwarts? How old are you? If you went to Hogwarts, what house were you in? What did--?" Harry was interrupted by Theif's laughs.

"Wow! You truly are curious," he said shaking his head. "Let me see if I can answer all of those questions. Well, well...hum...where to start? Ah. Yes. I can do magic, I'm pretty good too, if I say so myself. Yes, I know who the Dark Lord is--."

"Why do you call him the Dark Lord? Only Death Eaters call him that." Harry said, knowing all too well about Death Eaters.

"...Well...you can kind of say I...Well, I got use to saying that. And don't worry, I am not a Death Eater," he added. "And no, elves do not live forever, but for thousands of years at times. I am 162 years old, but in 'your years' that would be about 20." He said looking at Harry, "yes, I have fought. Against the Dark Lord himself, in many wars...before he met up with you..." He was hurt, too, by James's and Lily's deaths. "He is tough, and smart. I have lost many friends and family in the war to him and his Death Eaters. They fought bravely..." his voice was drowned off by a sudden loud crack, and almost instantly after was another crack.

Harry stared down to where he heard the crack. He could have sworn he saw either Fred or George. Harry took his green eyes off of the road and looked at Theif. "Did...did you just see...?"

"One of the Weasly twins? Yes." Sirius said.

Harry looked down at the road more and began thinking.

**A/N: Well, I hoped you liked it. **


	2. Best Summer Ever

Chapter two: Best summer ever

**An: Sorry for taking so long and sorry for all of the misspells last chapter, hopefully this one is better. I hope you enjoy the story thus far.**

Harry awoke close to noon. The sun was up and bright in a light cloudless sky. He sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep from his green eyes. Yawning, he stretched his arms high over his head and moaned softly. Letting them fall to his side, he looked around him with a small smile on his face. Suddenly the door flew open. Normally this would have scared Harry, but he was used to it after two weeks of the same thing every morning.

"Good morning, Master Potter. Breakfast is being set. So come down and eat," said Theif happily, from the door. He watched Harry to make sure he was up, and once Harry got off his bed, Theif disappeared down the hall.

Harry smiled. It felt good to be called down to eat breakfast instead being called down to make it. Harry smiled even greater and looked out of the window next to his bed. Today was his birthday and he was going to go to Hogwarts soon. He was going to see Ron and Hermione; he was going to watch Fred and George playing jokes on the new and old Professors, with Lee laughing not too far behind. Harry would finally be able to see Hagrid and Professor Dumbledore. Fly on his broom and play Seeker and do magic after so long.

He pulled off his pajamas and put on his extremely large clothes and attempted to brush down his messy black hair, but gave up little after. He let out a happy sigh and heard some yelling from down the hall. Harry let out a laugh as Theif tried to wake up Sirius.

"--wake up, Master Sirius! Come on, get up! Master Potter is waiting for us down stairs! Master Sirius, please get out of bed! Get down!" His voice sounded like he was trying to force Sirius out of bed, "Don't make me pull you out! Master Sirius! Please! You mustn't make Master Potter wait! Come on! Get up! Come--Ash! Don't! Stop! Don't do that!"

The sound of something hard and heavy crashing to the wall made Harry run out of his room. He looked down the steps and saw Theif fall out of Sirius's room with items flying out around him.

"Stop throwing things at me!" Theif cried out. His eyes widened and he move out of the way just before a chair hit him in the face. He was on his feet and rubbing his forehead. "Fine, don't have breakfast!" He yelled and stormed down to the kitchen.

Harry burst out laughing. It had been this way for two weeks, ever since they all got to Sirius's house. Theif would wake up around five every morning and he would clean the house. Around eleven, he would start to cook food that tasted almost as good as Mrs. Weasely's. Then at noon, Theif would wake Harry up for him to come down to eat and then wake up Sirius. Sirius, who was always up late doing heaven, knows what, tried to sleep in but Thief wouldn't allow him. In result, he would get hit with flying items, like books or vases. Harry enjoyed living in this house. Every morning was the same but the day always ended differently.

Harry walked down the stairs. He walked past Sirius's room and came to the conclusion that Sirius was fully wake. Harry yawned again and continued his way down the stairs. The house, as it did every morning, smelled of rich food that Harry has never tasted. He reached the kitchen and walked over to the far end of the long table. He sat in the corner he always did, where he could always see everything that was happening. Theif was listing to his muggle headphones again and he swayed to the beat, as he put the last plates on the table. He smiled and looked up to see Sirius setting down a pile of gifts.

"Happy Birthday, Harry," he said smiling, sitting down.

"Yes, Happy Birthday, Master Potter!" Theif said, pulling out his headphones, and placing the butterbeer in front of Harry. "I have made a special dish for you." He smiled and placed two plates in front of Harry.

Sirius leaned forward to grab a plate but Theif pulled it away for his grasp. "None for you. This is for Master Potter." Sirius sighed deeply and leaned back in his chair as Theif put down a different plate of food in front of him and Harry. Sirius made a face as he looked down at his plate.

Harry looked happily at Sirius and watched Sirius lean back on the back legs of the chair and put his arms behind his head. He began to rock back and forth and looked up at the roof. "So...Sirius. How are you?"

Sirius sighed loudly. "Tired. Because SOME ONE--" he said and looked toward Theif, then looked back at Harry. "--keeps waking me up early."

"Fine. You don't have to eat. Next time I won't wake you up to eat and I'll be able to eat some food." Theif said angrily and sat on the counter and pick up a small bowl with what looked like dried fruits in it.

Harry looked at Theif as he threw some of the dried fruits into his mouth. He just noticed that Theif never eat with them or even sat at the table. Come to think of it...Harry never saw Theif actually sit down and eat or relax, or even sleep. "Theif..? When...do you eat at all?"

Theif laughed, and some of his fruit fell from his mouth to the floor. "Well, everyone eats, Harry."

"Yeah," Harry said, feeling stupid with the question that he asked. "It's just I've never seen you sit down to eat and you never eat with us. So when do you?"

"Don't worry, Master Potter I eat when ever I am finished with my chores," Thief smiled.

"Harry. Do you want to see what you got?" Sirius asked pushing Harry's gifts toward him with his foot.

Harry smiled and pulled out the first one he saw. It was from Hermione.

"You got a gift from Hermione...Remus sent you one and someone named Neville. But I didn't see one from Ron, either he's busy or broke," Sirius said and slammed the chair down on all fours and began to eat. "Hum. This is good, Theif." Sirius said, pointing at the food.

Theif beamed. "It's an elfish dish, Thisan Tossa. It's one of my favorites."

Harry looked at the food. It looked good and smelled good, but he didn't dare ask what it was made form. Having asked last time ruined his appetite for elfish dishes. Once he eat a dish the looked and tasted magnificent which turned out to be the internals of a human eating plant boiled in the blood of a giant spider three times the size of Argog, then let out to set in the light of the full moon until dawn. Harry simply looked down at his gift and opened it. It was an owl kit and a long letter about priorities and responsibilities. Sirius had bought him new clothes, socks, shoes; a new quill and books, and a photo album. Neville had sent him a very large book on Quidditch, while Remus sent him a strange looking crystal attached to a chain.

Harry decided to look at the photo's Sirius gave him. Most of the photos were of only Lily and James. But Harry's favorite turned out to be a group picture. In the group shot was James, with his arm around Lily's waist. Sirius had his arm resting on James's shoulder. Remus and Peter were standing behind James. Behind them was Theif. Behind Lily were two other women. The men were all in tuxes and the women were dressed in peach dresses, excluding Lily. She was in the most beautiful white dress that Harry has ever seen.

"Is...this...?" Harry began to ask.

"Their wedding day. Yes," Sirius said, smiling. "They were so happy. See how young we are?" Asked Sirius, pointing at himself, James, Remus and Peter.

Harry nodded. They all did look much younger. Especially Sirius, the twelve years in Azkaban made him look much older.

"Look Master Potter! There I am!" Theif said, pointing at himself in the photo. He looked the same only his hair was shorter.

Harry smiled and looked at the two women. "Who are they?"

"Lily's best friends," Sirius said smiling. "The girl with the short brown hair is named Gardania. The one with the long black hair is Akire," Sirius said lovingly and Harry thought he saw his godfather blush.

Theif took notice and added slyly, "You know what Harry? James wasn't Lily's first boyfriend and Lily wasn't James first girlfriend."

"Really?" Harry asked, shocked. He always thought that they dated each other first, especially his father who was always in love with Lily. "So...who dated mum and dad?"

Theif smiled slyly again, looking at Sirius. "Well. Akire, she dated your father." Theif grinned glancing again at Sirius, who took a sudden interest on Theif's food, and began to shove it into his mouth quickly. "Your mother, on the other hand...dated Sirius."

"What!" Harry asked looking at his godfather. "You dated my mum!"

Sirius nodded weakly. "Even though we dated, for quite awhile, she never really 'loved' me, but I did like your mum...a lot. We dated our first year...all the way to our sixth. By that time I was madly in love with her. James went for Akire on our first year but broke up with her before our second year started. Gardania went out with Remus."

"It was sweet." Theif said dreamily. "Like watching a romance film. Sirius was so sweet to her. But she broke up with him because of James."

Harry looked over at Sirius. "My dad?" Harry did think it strange. His dad was in love with Lily but Sirius went out with her for years.

"Yeah," Sirius said. "He liked her and some how...I'm not really sure how..." Sirius shrugged. "When we broke up...it was strange. I remember that she came up to me one day and she was crying. She told me that she loved James but she still cared for me and she didn't want to betray me, she felt like she was cheating on me. I knew that James liked her for a long time...and that he was single...so..."

"Sirius did the ultimate act of love," Theif said mockingly.

Harry looked back at Sirius, wanting to know more. "What did you do?"

Sirius smiled, "I told her it was ok. That I will be willing to move out of the way for them two to be together."

Harry gasped, "You did what? But why? Didn't you love her?"

Sirius took a long sip from his butter beer, when he finished he sighed deeply, "Well, they loved each other and if I stayed there, no one would be happy...so...I did what was right."

"You were willing to give up your happiness for the sake of someone else?" Harry asked amazed.

Sirius smiled, "It turned out better that way. James and Lily were happy, and a half a school year later, I went out with Akire."

"Did you love her?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Very much so." Sirius smiled sadly. "After we graduated from Hogwarts I asked her to marry me, like James had asked Lily."

"What happened!" Harry asked standing up from his seat. He was griping the edge of the table tightly wanting to hear more. "Did she...say...no...?"

"No. She said yes. But, we never got married. We where going to get married on August the 14th...but on the 13th...Voldemort found James and Lily and...I went after Peter and got dragged off to Azkaban," he said, his voice breaking.

Harry stared at his godfather. He was still hurt by his parents' death that he couldn't even mention that they had died. Harry glanced at Theif, and he wasn't smiling anymore. Harry looked back at his godfather and asked weakly, "Sirius...?"

Not hearing Harry talking to him, he continued, "I never saw her again. I gave up looking. There is no point. I rather give up remembering that we were going to get married than finding her now and she has a family already..."

There was a long silence until Harry decided to break it, "I'm sorry Sirius..."

Sirius shook his head and forced a smile, "no, don't be." He stood up and stretched his arms high above his head. "How about we go for a walk? I bought a collar and a leash if you want to walk me."

Harry laughed and said, "I'm glad you're my godfather."

**Please read and review.**


End file.
